The proposed project is to provide travel funds for speakers and researchers to attend the 1979 Gordon Research Conference. The theme of the Conference is Interfacial Phenomena of Biomaterials. An organizing committee of 8 world wide experts have assisted in planning a program that will address the fundamental materials, biological, physiological, histological, and biomechanical factors that are limiting the lifetime of use of most implanted prosthetic devices today. Our thesis is that improved lifetime of implanted devices will not be possible without a fundamental understanding of the materials-tissue interface. The Gordon Research Conference provides an ideal site for addressing this issue and establishing the common grounds for design of critical experiments from which improved biomaterials and devices can evolve. In order to attract the best possible speakers for the program, including international experts, and disseminate the information as widely as possible, this proposal is submitted primarily for travel funds for speakers and several advanced graduate research associates. A summary report of the Chairman regarding his assessment of the findings will be prepared.